


The scientific theory

by vildevaa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Diners, F/F, Loona - Freeform, Teacher AU, Waiters & Waitresses, hyewon, teacher parent, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vildevaa/pseuds/vildevaa
Summary: Vivi’s daughter is a menace. Well, a menace would be an understatement. Yeojin is the devil incarnate, but that girl sure did have a heart of gold.“Mom, mom, mom!” Yeojin yelled to her mother who was blissfully unaware what Yeojin had done. Yeojin disagreed with her science teachers choice of having them dissect frogs as a final project, so she stole the frogs like any reasonable person would. Unfortunately, Yeojin had dropped one on her way out the school, leading to her 4th detention and a mandatory parent meeting.Or where Vivi is Yeojin's mother and Yeojin is acting out so vivi has to have a meeting with her teacher Haseul and they have chemistry!
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 49





	The scientific theory

Vivi’s daughter is a menace. Well, a menace would be an understatement. Yeojin is the devil incarnate, but that girl sure did have a heart of gold.

“Mom, mom, mom!” Yeojin yelled to her mother who was blissfully unaware what Yeojin had done. Yeojin disagreed with her science teachers choice of having them dissect frogs as a final project, so she stole the frogs like any reasonable person would. Unfortunately, Yeojin had dropped one on her way out the school, leading to her 4th detention and a mandatory parent meeting.

“Yes sweetie?” Vivi called back, while walking down the stairs.

“I need you to sign this paper.” Vivi took the paper in her hand and carefully examined it. Holy! Shit! Vivi was going to kill Yeojin. 

“Yeojin….” Vivi didn’t know what to say, Yeojin had gotten 4 detentions that semester and was failing her science class. Vivi had a meeting scheduled with the teacher on Tuesday after school. Yeojin was a smart girl with so much potential and a fiery personality. Unfortunately that fiery personality that made her so amazing led to her being heavily misunderstood by the school system, or at least that's what Vivi liked to believe. The letter in Vivi’s hand showed it was more likely Yeojin was just a menace. Maybe the teacher just hated her daughter, whatever it was Vivi was determined to find out. Vivi was a single working mother who didn’t have much time to spend with Yeojin, so she felt as if whatever the reason of her daughter acting out was her fault. Vivi looked back down at the letter to see the name of the before mentioned teacher: Jo Haseul. Vivi was determined to figure out why Yeojin was acting out and who this Jo Haseul person was.  
Most of Tuesday was normal enough. Vivi had slept through her alarm and was late getting Yeojin to school and herself to work. “Maybe I'm the one that needs detention.” Vivi thought to herself on her way to the diner she worked at, the sight she saw when she got out of the car terrified her, a bunch of teenagers. 

“Senior skip day.” Her coworker Kim said to her, knocking Vivi out of her thoughts, the diner was the most popular spot in their small town, so it’s no wonder all the seniors would come here on their skip day. 

“Here's to a day of shitty tips.” Vivi said with a laugh.

The day went by normally. Slowly, but normally. Vivi had been told off by her manager a couple times because she was distracted thinking about Yeojin.

“What do you think I should do, Lippie?” Vivi asked her coworker while delivering two milkshakes to a table of teenagers. One of the teenagers was blonde with her hair curled and braided back the other one had messy black hair with a baseball cap on and round glasses.

“Can I get anything else for you girls?” Vivi asked.  
“Actually, I just wanted to say I heard you talking about your daughter-” the brown hair girl started but was cut off by the blonde girl.

“Hyejoo… it’s not our business.” the blonde one said.

“Gowon just let me say something. It’s not your fault, all teenagers act out I did it, Gowon here did it, and let me guess your daughters a freshmen?”

“How did you know.” Vivi was confused to say the least; she didn’t know who this teenager was who was giving her advice or how she knew Yeojin was a freshmen. 

“Freshman year is tough. She probably just feels misunderstood and is finding herself as well as trying to impress her classmates. All you can do is be there for her and be her mother, which it sounds like you’re doing an amazing job at already.” said Hyejoo or at least that’s what Vivi assumed the girl’s name was.

“Thank you, enjoy the milkshakes.” Vivi said than walked back to the counter where Kim was standing.

“What she said.” Lip laughed. The clock struck 3:30 and it was time for Vivi to leave she said goodbye to Lip and the two girls and made her way to the school.

The school smelled of pencil shavings and axe body spray. As she made her way through the school’s halls, she was reminded of her teenage years. She had Yeojin when she was 18 so her time as a teenager was cut short, but Vivi wouldn’t change a thing. She loved Yeojin with all of her heart and would do whatever it took to give her an amazing life, she finally made it to the classroom where her daughter and the teacher were sitting, waiting for her. 

“Hello, I’m Vivi, and you must be Jo Haseul?” Vivi asked and the teacher smiled.

“Everyone just calls me Haseul.” Haseul had short black hair and was stunning. If it was under different circumstances, Vivi would have twirled her hair and batted her eyelashes, but she was here for Yeojin and wasn’t going to let anyone get in the way of that.

“Yeojin, you can go to the detention room now.” Haseul said, looking sadly at Yeojin.

“Okay Miss.Jo, sorry mom!” Yeojin said while quickly walking out of the room.

“She’s a great kid you know, strong hearted and self assured.” Haseul looked Vivi in the eyes, but Vivi found herself looking at the ground blushing like a teenager Yeojin’s age.

“Yeah, she really is amazing, which is why I don’t understand why she’s failing your class and acting out. She’s never done anything like this before.” Vivi looked at Haseul.  
“Most often why students act out and don’t do the work is because they don’t understand the material, I think all Yeojin needs is a little extra help. Now there's two months left in the class and although I can’t remove her bad grades I would be willing to replace them if she redid the assignments and the 3 of us had private study sessions once a week.”

“We can totally do that, my shifts are inconsistent but I can definitely manage once a week.” Vivi said looking at, Haseul gratefully. The two chatted while Yeojin was serving her time and Vivi learned a lot about Haseul, like Haseul picks the pepperonis off her pizza because she likes the flavor it gives the pizza, but the pepperoni is too much. As conversation continued, Vivi found herself looking at Haseul’s lips and noticed Haseul gazing at her softly.   
As Vivi went to go get Yeojin from the detention room, Haseul stopped her.

“Vivi, wait! Would you want to go out with me?” Haseul asked nervously. 

“I would love to.” Vivi smiled at the short haired woman.

“After all, we do have chemistry.” haseul said with a laugh.

“Was that a science pun, DID YOU JUST HIT ON ME WITH A SCIENCE PUN?!?” Vivi asked. Haseul just laughed and leaned forward and they both smiled as they kissed.


End file.
